Spy Cam
by LiveLoveLaugh
Summary: When our four infamous female Rookies have a sleepover gossiping and telling each other secrets but they didn’t know our eight infamous male Rookies could see and hear everything. R


**Disclaimer: I own my own storyline, not Naruto. **

**Penname:** _LiveLoveLaugh_

FanFiction Story: **Spy Cam**

**Summary:** When our four infamous female Genins have a sleepover gossiping and telling each other secrets but they didn't know our eight infamous male Genins could see and hear everything. R&R

**Chapter One: **First Comers

"_**Okay, seems everything is alright here! I wonder whose coming first," Sakura asks, she tosses her waist-length pink hair aside and walks out of her bedroom. **_

"Crap! She went out!" Lee push some of the control buttons on his PS2 analog wired controller, around his neck was a pair of large charcoal gray earphones. He sat in a lounging chair in his green boxers and a large black T-shirt, in front of a large screen television. There he turned on the speakers loud enough to hear even a tiny cricket's voice on the window pane.

The light was dimmed in his big room where only a bunk bed at the corner, his lounging chair, desk, and closet were. The room was carpeted and littered with unopened potato chip bags of every flavor were, a six pack of Coke by the foot of his bed.

He was playing with the buttons to view everywhere inside Sakura's room. It was petite, the walls were light yellow as her curtains of her slightly opened window, a small twin bed with salmon pink sheets and blankets were against the wall across from her small desk stacked with a few scrolls and her stationary, a large looking mirror by the window that can view a person's reflection from head to toe. There was a television that her father had moved from the living room on top of her table; Lee could see what channel she turned on to.

The camera screen moved closer and there he saw her pink diary on her pillow. He grinned.

"I wonder what she wrote about me!" Lee exclaimed, laughing, putting one part of the earphones next to his ears.

He heard air waves from a small voice recorder at the corner of her window he connected on an invisible wire to her tree in front of her room. Invisible to the naked eye, there was a cam quarter strapped to a leafy branch, so well hidden that Sakura or any of her guests could even see it.

"Lee? Is your light still turned on?"

'Holy shit!' Lee accidentally fell off his chair onto his carpet; he crushed a bag of barbeque chips, exploding the contents within next to his arm.

"Damn, man, I'm trying to get some sleep and you, a stupid bastard have to keep screeching in your room!"

"Neji! Don't come in!" Lee scurried to his legs, trying to hide everything. He took off his earphones and threw his controller on the carpet, and scattered to get a sheet from his bed. Lee hurried and threw the sheet over his big-screen television.

The doorknob turned slightly. Lee squealed silently and kicked the soda cans and potato chip bags at the corner, throwing another sheet from his other mattress on top of the bunk on the pile of junk food.

"Dammit Lee, we need to wake up early for tomorrow's training," Neji opened the door. He was in his black boxers and a sportswear white T-shirt, angrily barging into Lee's room.

He turned his head at Lee who was standing by the foot of his bed, to the covered television whose lights and screen was still transparent through the thin sheet, and the lounging chair with his controller, the earphones on the carpet, and the speakers were still on. Neji furrowed his eyebrows, his silver eyes shined menacingly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Neji squeezed his hand into a fist; his muscles were created along his arm, "Something illegal?!"

"Heh, heh," Lee grinned, putting on an innocent face, "Nothing, Neji! How dare you accuse me?"

"_**Ino! You bought the movie! I thought they ran out in the video rental store! I was about to tell you over the phone!"**_

"_**Well, Sakura, someone returned it when I came in—I had to get it!"** _

"What in the world!" Neji pulled off the sheet in one fast movement and saw Sakura's room, where that 'blonde bimbo' and the 'pink-head' were laughing gently as they laid their stuff on a bed.

"Are you're spying again?!" Neji smirked.

"I'm just interested in what Sakura-baby had to say about me in her sleepover!" Lee said innocently.

"_Teh_, like I believe that," Neji sniggered.

"_**You wouldn't believe who I ran into when I came out of the rental place," Ino placed her hands on her waist, facing her back against the camera view. **_

"_**Who?" Sakura asked interestedly, putting the video into the VCR on top of the television. **_

"_**It was Naruto, I don't know about you, but he was going to visit Lee," Ino giggled, "Let's just say I think Naruto and Lee are having a manly sleepover!"**_

"_**Manly...? A sleepover?!"**_

"_**Yeah, I suppose, I saw him carry a duffel bag and a sleeping bag," Ino laughs again; she takes off her red jacket and hangs it on a coat hanger.** _

Neji turned his face at Lee, "Naruto punk is coming here?!" Lee shrugged.

"Well, he and I planned this night together ever since we heard Tenten and Hinata's conversation," Lee chuckles as he sat back on his lounging chair, putting his earphones around his skinny neck, and his fingers were playing with the buttons.

"Tenten? Hinata..." Neji smirks, "So Hinata got invited to the bimbo's sleepover. Oh well, Tenten is still in her room..."

"She's not going," Lee says in a monotonous tone, his eyes glued to the television screen, "Since Gai-sensei told her not to..."

"Oh...so what the hell are you two bakas gonna be doing here?"

"Watch the girls gossip, have fun, maybe have a few pillow fights in their underwear, who knows?" Lee grins. Neji rolls his eyes.

"Perverts..." Neji mutters and exits out of his room. Lee heard Neji's door closed.

Lee saw Sakura and Ino exited the bedroom. He got up from his chair and pulled off the sheets of the junk food pile, and stuffed his mouth of the sour cream-and-onion chips. Crumbs litter his shirt.

He heard footsteps coming up the staircase, and the door opens again. A boy with spiky blond hair, electric blue eyes, and a foxy smile, burst into the room creating a loud bang.

"OKAY! I'm here!" he exclaims.

"_YOU GUYS BETTER SHUT THE HELL UP OVER THERE!!!!!!!!!!" _

"Oh hey, Naruto," Lee greeted simply, "Take a seat."

"Gladly," Naruto smirks, dragging a chair from Lee's desk and sat down next to Lee's spot. Naruto changes into his silly kiddy dog pajamas completed with a sleeping cap. Lee stares at him up and down.

"I'm not going to ask," Lee turns his face at the television screen.

"So what's the action so far?" Naruto stuck his hand inside the potato chip bag Lee has by his side. Both of them were still staring into the screen.

"Nothing really, just that they rent a movie and went out of the bedroom," Lee says flatly, his fingers pushed a few a buttons. Naruto nods simply and chips in his mouth crunched under his teeth.

After a short while, Naruto, whose blue eyes were still on the screen, replies, "Oh yeah, I invited Shikamaru and Chouji to come by..."

"Oh really? Okay whatever..." Lee whispers.

Suddenly after Lee took in Naruto's words, he popped up and grabbed Naruto's collar.

"Are you crazy?!" Lee shook him hard, "ONLY WE ARE SUPPOSE TO KNOW! Must you to be such a baka! YOU DOBE!"

Naruto stood up and start to kick Lee in the shins, "IT WAS AN HONEST MISTAKE!"

"Oh, did we interrupt something...?" The two boys turned their heads and saw two other males in the doorway.

"_SHUT UP!!!!!!!! I'M TRYING TO GET SOME FUCKING SLEEP!!!!!" _

"What's with Neji?" the stout big-boned boy asked, scratching his head. The tall lanky boy with piercing on his ears and who has his hair tied up high, leaning against the door frame smirking.

Lee lets his hand off Naruto's neck, and Naruto stopped his kicking, the four boys looked at each other.

"Shikamaru...Chouji...Naruto invited you two eh?" Lee gives a dirty glare at Naruto.

"Yeah...for what anyway?" Shikamaru asks in his usual bored-out-of-his-mind tone. His eyes looked over at the television screen where he saw a person's room, with a pink-head and someone too familiar. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure this one out.

"Why are you two spying at Sakura and Ino's sleepover for?" Shikamaru asks flatly, still looking at the screen, "Better question, why Ino?"

"Well, don't you want to know what the things they talk about you?" Lee asks, smiling and turning to the television screen.

"I already know what Ino is going to say about me," Shikamaru smirks, "But what the hell? Probably this little experience can give me the best blackmail ever to get back at Ino..."

"I know what you mean, Shikamaru, I mean what happened today! I don't blame—"

"SHUT UP!" Shikamaru slapped a hand on Chouji's big mouth.

Across the hallway, they could hear Neji's irritated grunting and imagined him about to kill them all from destroying their sleep. Naruto passed Shikamaru and Chouji some bags of chips and soda cans, the four of them had their eyes glued to the screen.

There they saw Ino and Sakura laughing and polishing their fingernails with many different hues and sparkly colors. They couldn't really hear their talking since they were whispering frantically then erupting in tiny squeals.

"I hope you two didn't invite any body else..." Lee took a gulp a Coke in his mouth, one eye on the screen.

Chouji shook his head and finished a whole bag of chips. Shikamaru raised a brow and turned his face at Lee.

"We weren't allowed to—?"

"HELLO!" two tall boys burst through the door. One had a puppy dog on top his ruffled up brown hair, wearing a thick gray coat with fur lined hood and sleeves, and he unremarkably have some small fangs whenever he smiles or talks. The other boy was much taller than the other boys, with dark spectacles perched against his eyes on his narrow nose bridge, uncombed brown hair that likes a pineapple, wearing a much thicker coat with a collar that covers partially half of his face.

Lee shot up from his lounging chair and whacked Shikamaru on the head with a magazine from underneath his seat.

"Yeah Shikamaru! You weren't supposed to!!!!" Lee whacked him again, this time much sharper. Shikamaru clenched his teeth, arched his eyebrows in an angry matter.

"Did we come at a bad time?" the tall lanky boy with the sunglasses scratched his head.

"DAMMIT! You hit harder than Ino!" Shikamaru exclaim.

"Hello Shino! Kiba! Akamaru!" Naruto waved his hand in the air. Akamaru barked delightfully.

"GOOD!" Lee cries and whacked Shikamaru again.

"_I'm GOING TO KILL EVERYONE IF YOU PEOPLE DON'T SHUT UP!!!!!!!!" _

There was an awkward silence. Then they heard a ruffle of sheets in the next room.

"Was that Neji?" Shino asks monotonously, pushing the dark glasses closer to his eyes. The four boys that were technically first nodded.

Kiba and Shino turned their eyes at the television screen, question marks roamed around in their mind.

"What's going on?" Shino ask, staring at Lee and Naruto.

"Is that? Is that Haruno and Yamanaka?" Kiba narrowed his eyes and sat behind Naruto. Akamaru jumped off his head and landed in his lap, crunching on some fallen chips.

'_**Ding Dong!'**_

"_**Hinata must be outside! Let's get the door, Ino!" **_

"_**Okay! Wait, Sakura!"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**You think this purple is prettier? Or this one?"**_

"_**Hmmm...the first choice!"**_

"_**Oo! Good eye!"**_

Sakura and Ino ran out of the room and went outside, down the stairs, and opened the door. There the boys could hear loud talking and small fits of giggles and suppressed squealing.

**Do review!**


End file.
